Over The Edge
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After being treated like she was helpless one too many times by her parents, Toph is sent over the edge and kills them without any remorse. After forcing Team Avatar to accept her due to Aang needing an Earthbending teacher, it becomes clear she's out to make the team hers and hers alone. Toph/Aang/Katara. No flames please! Mind Control later! Thanks to Aaerial15 for his help!
1. Over The Edge

_A/N: Hey guys! White here. Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving this past Thursday with your families! In honor of this great holiday and for all my fans, I'm happy to give you this awesome new story. It however is quite dark in nature, so for those who don't care for character torture and other dark elements, kindly avoid this! I thank my dear broski Aaerial15 on for being my partner in crime for this crazy story! It's an Avatar one, but it's far more twisted than the show you all know and love. Enjoy it though guys!_

"With all due respect, Miss Beifong, your parents would like to see you," a servant said. Toph noted the fear in his voice. By now, the entire household had heard of her display of earth bending. The Avatar had just left, and Toph knew he might not return. She felt a knot in her throat as she followed the servant to the grand hall of the Beifong estate.

Lao looked at his daughter with gentle regard, wanting her to speak first.

Toph cleared her throat. "Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient, helpless little blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earth bender, and I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm 12 years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." She turned her head as she finished. She hoped with all her heart that her empassioned speech had at least stirred something in her father. If that or her incredible display of Earthbending didn't change his mind, nothing would.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you Toph...in fact I've realized something." Lao answered.

Toph looked toward her father, hope shining in her eyes. "What?" she asked. Mentally she was praying to the spirits that her father had finally realized she could take care of herself.

"I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on you will be cared for and protected 24 hours a day." He replied, calm authority in his voice.

Toph stood in stunned silence for several minutes. It seemed as though she was having a silent argument with herself. "I knew they would react like this!" one voice was screaming. Still another was reminding her that her parents loved her, and she loved them. But the stubbornness of her father was too much. Even after seeing first hand that she could handle herself, he still insisted that she was weak and helpless. Something in her... snapped. She finally couldn't stand her father's ignorance any longer. "Dad," she said in a calm, yet at the same time menacing voice, "I'm not fragile. And I'm not weak." She could sense his heartbeat rising in anger at what he saw her showing him disobedience. "I don't need to be watched 24/7!" she finally yelled. "I can take care of myself!"

"Toph...I'm only doing what's best for you. Your blind sweetheart." Lao answered, seeming to let Toph's tirade in one ear and out the other, unknowingly fueling his only daughter's rage and frustration.

Toph stamped on the stone floor, causing her father's throne to crumble to pieces, and sending the Beifong Patriarch on his ass. "I'm blind," she said in response. "But I'm not helpless, or weak." She thought about it for a moment. Aang needed an earth bending teacher, and he probably wouldn't find another earth bender better than Toph. "And The Avatar needs my help," she finished. She turned, and began to make her way out of the room.

Lao Beifong picked himself off the ground and looked to his guards. "You're not leaving," he growled. "Guards!" he commanded. Before they could make a room, Toph sent all the guards in the room airborne. Each one hit the ceiling with a simultaneous crash, before crashing through the ground. Toph turned to her father. "I am leaving," she said in a cool, determined tone. "Don't try to stop me." She added coldly. She didn't know it yet, but Lao was about to make the last and most grave mistake of his life.

Her father rushed after her. He tried to grasp Toph by the arm, to no avail. As soon as he got close enough, she reacted. A block of earth formed beneath his feet, and launched him into the air. There was a sickening crack as he landed on his head. "Toph!" her mother shouted! "What have you done?" Toph turned back and realized that her father's heartbeat had stopped. "No!" she cried. She had never intended to kill him. Dozens of swirling emotions filled her mind, but it seemed that the bitterness and resentment she held for her father had won out as her green eyes seemed to have a darker hue to them.

Toph continued to gaze at her father's body. Try as she might, she couldn't feel any empathy, no sorrow whatsoever, as the rage within her heart for him grew, twisting her thoughts. "If he hadn't tried to stop me, maybe he'd still be alive," she said coldly. Her mother burst into tears. Truth be told, Toph had never intended to kill her father. As far as she was concerned, it was his own fault. He had tried to stop her from doing the right thing in helping Aang save the world, and out of defense, she had reacted, causing his rather gory demise.

Despite her usually calm laid-back nature, Toph couldn't help but give an evil smirk in her mother's direction, as though she enjoyed her suffering. Part of her felt remorse, but she was too consumed by her anger and resentment. Her mother was just as guilty as her father as she had supported his ignorance and disregard for Toph's abilities and Toph felt it was only fair that she suffered as well. They had made her life a living hell for 12 years. Sure they pampered her and gave her everything on a silver platter, but it was their continued ignorance to treat her as the superior Earthbending prodigy she was that had made her finally snap and go over the edge.

"Do you still think I'm weak?" she asked cruelly. Her mother was too distraught to offer an answer. Her mother's silence made Toph smile gleefully. It almost felt good to make those that belittled her tremble in fear.

"Toph...we only wanted to protect you..." Her mother sobbed. She looked at Toph tearfully and frightfully. She was convinced that Toph wasn't in control of her actions and was being manipulated by something or someone. She couldn't rationalize that Toph was actually that skilled of a fighter, or held so much resentment and hate for her and her husband. She was positive that Toph was influenced by something evil. Her daughter was a perfect angel.

Poppy Beifong cradled her dead husband. The blood from his split skull stained her clothing. Toph emotionlessly stared at the scene, a cold look in her eyes. "If you miss him so much, perhaps you'd like to join him," she suggested, a cold sneer curling on to her lips.

"Toph...what's happened to you?" She asked, scared to death. This couldn't be the same sweet girl she raised.

Toph laughed in response. "You know, I never stopped to think about it," she replied. A crack was heard as she pulled enough stone out of the floor to make a sizable boulder. "Hush now, mommy. No more tears," she said as she threw it, right at her mother's head.

Poppy somehow ducked on instinct, unknowingly further enraging her daughter.

Toph glared at her mother angrily. "Hold still," she demanded as she began forming another boulder. Poppy let go of her dead husband to better defend herself. In truth, she likely would've been better off letting it gravely injure or perhaps kill her, but like any parent, she was deadset on talking some sense into her daughter, but in retrospect, all this was accomplishing was further feeding Toph's rage, because she took it as a sign of further disrespect.

"Toph please...you can't do this..." Poppy begged her, hoping that her words would reach Toph's heart and give her a moment of clarity.

Toph smirked, but this was not her normal, happy smirk, it was far from it. No, this was an evil grin. Her teeth showed as the grin got wider. "Do you know of anyone who can stop me?" she asked mockingly, already knowing that no one could match her incredible bending prowess. The guards still hadn't picked themselves off of the ground. She let the boulder fly, but somehow, her mother dodged again.

"Toph...sweetheart, let's talk." She begged.

Toph began forming an enormous boulder, one that came almost to the room's ceiling in height. "What is there to say?" she replied coolly. It was clear Toph had heard enough and was prepared to silence her mother once and for all, so she could finally move on with her life and help Aang save the world.

"I...I'm sorry...please...forgive me." Poppy begged, saying what would prove to be her last words...

Toph seemed to consider it. "Very well. You are forgiven," she said. A look of relief washed over her mother's face but it proved to be very short-lived, because at that same moment, Toph threw the boulder. There was no way to dodge this one, as it's size crushed her mother on impact, killing her instantly..

The remnants of Poppy's body quietly fell to the floor as the former Beifong matriarch was left a broken and bloody corpse just as her deceased husband.

The guards struggled to pull themselves to their feet. The sight of Toph's carnage was horrifying. The vibrations told Toph of everyone's exact location in the room. "I'm so sorry," she said in a cold, almost mocking tone. "But I can't leave any survivors." She concentrated, made a complicated series of hand gestures, and then stamped the ground. At each guard's location, a spike of pure rock shot up. There was no dodging them. Each guard found himself impaled on a rock spike. Toph smiled a cold, sadistic and smug smile as she viewed the scene of death before her.

As each guard slowly bled to death, a single sound accompanied their passing: Toph's laughter. "Ha!...Ha!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The young Earthbender's sick cackle filled the air. She had no guilt, no conscience, no regret for what she did.

Toph continued to laugh maniacally as she left the Beifong estate. She took one last look at the building she had called home for the last 12 years. One would think she was contemplating her past, but she was actually concentrating really hard. Finally, she stamped her foot. The building's foundation cracked, then shattered. Like a house of cards, the entire structure came crumbling down.

Aang and company jumped, not expecting this to happen at all. "What the..." Sokka wondered.

Katara looked in the direction of the noise. "That was Toph's house," she said. She looked at Aang knowingly. He didn't think twice. He tugged at the reins, and Appa turned around, back in the direction of the Beifong estate.

Toph smirked coldly to herself. "I never thought killing your own parents would be so fun...but it was." She laughed softly. She had no regrets for wiping out her family. Her focus now was making Team Avatar her own...

To be continued...


	2. Cruel Dealings

_A/N: Happy New Year guys! This is my final chapter of 2012._

_Last Time_

_Toph seemed to consider it. "Very well. You are forgiven," she said. A look of relief washed over her mother's face but it proved to be very short-lived, because at that same moment, Toph threw the boulder. There was no way to dodge this one, as it's size crushed her mother on impact, killing her instantly.._

_The remnants of Poppy's body quietly fell to the floor as the former Beifong matriarch was left a broken and bloody corpse just as her deceased husband._

_The guards struggled to pull themselves to their feet. The sight of Toph's carnage was horrifying. The vibrations told Toph of everyone's exact location in the room. "I'm so sorry," she said in a cold, almost mocking tone. "But I can't leave any survivors." She concentrated, made a complicated series of hand gestures, and then stamped the ground. At each guard's location, a spike of pure rock shot up. There was no dodging them. Each guard found himself impaled on a rock spike. Toph smiled a cold, sadistic and smug smile as she viewed the scene of death before her._

_As each guard slowly bled to death, a single sound accompanied their passing: Toph's laughter. "Ha!...Ha!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The young Earthbender's sick cackle filled the air. She had no guilt, no conscience, no regret for what she did._

_Toph continued to laugh maniacally as she left the Beifong estate. She took one last look at the building she had called home for the last 12 years. One would think she was contemplating her past, but she was actually concentrating really hard. Finally, she stamped her foot. The building's foundation cracked, then shattered. Like a house of cards, the entire structure came crumbling down._

_Aang and company jumped, not expecting this to happen at all. "What the..." Sokka wondered._

_Katara looked in the direction of the noise. "That was Toph's house," she said. She looked at Aang knowingly. He didn't think twice. He tugged at the reins, and Appa turned around, back in the direction of the Beifong estate._

_Toph smirked coldly to herself. "I never thought killing your own parents would be so fun...but it was." She laughed softly. She had no regrets for wiping out her family. Her focus now was making Team Avatar her own..._

_End Flashback_

Toph soon heard a loud bellow. Appa was above her. "Toph what happened?" Aang asked. Katara looked at the wreckage in shock and horror, and Sokka was stunned silent. "The..." Toph hesitated.

"It's okay Toph...you can tell us." Aang assured gently.

Toph cooked up some tears. "The... Fire Nation... came for you." she replied, between racking sobs. "Oh no," Katara said. "But you weren't here, and oh god, my parents..." Her voice trailed off into another racking sob. Inwardly she was laughing. She knew she was a good actress, but this was five-star quality acting.

"What happened to them?" Aang asked softly.

Toph wiped her eyes. "They burned them alive," she finally said. Katara put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Toph...I'm so sorry..." Aang whispered consolably. "Should we see if we can get their ashes for you?" Sokka asked.

Toph thought quickly, knowing the truth. "No," she answered. "I barely got out of there before it all came down." She answered, though inwardly she had a smug grin on her face. It was quite amusing to toy with Aang and his group.

"Man...this is terrible.." Sokka sighed.

Aang began to glow. It was a miracle he was still keeping it together. "Did you see which way they went?" he asked.

Toph shook her head. "No," she answered. "I'm blind, remember?"

"Oh...right...that makes this hard..." Aang answered.

Katara fought her own rage. "I think we should look for any Fire Nation soldiers we can find," she suggested.

"Good idea." Toph agreed.

No one noticed her sly smile however, as she'd strung them along perfectly. She looked toward Aang. "I'm joining you," she said. "You need and earth bending teacher. And me, well, I want revenge." She smirked.

"Thanks Toph." Aang smiled cheerfully.

Toph thought of something. "Oh, I'll take the belt back, now," she said, looking at Sokka.

Sokka unbuckled it, tossing it to her.

In doing so, he forgot she was blind, and ended up knocking her out with it as she groaned quietly, before hitting the ground.

"Look," Katara said. "I know she said not to, but we should get her parent's remains out," she said.

"Yeah I think we should." Sokka agreed.

"You're right," Aang said. The three set to work trying to clear the rubble, looking for Toph's parent's remains. Eventually, they got to the grand hall. As they moved rubble to the side, what they saw was horrifying.

"Oh, my," Aang said in shock. Katara examined some of the bodies that they were able to find. "Aang, I don't think the Fire Nation did this," she said, her voice wavering between shock and fear.

"You don't think that..." Aang wondered in fear, looking back at Toph.

She was still out. "What else could it be?" Katara asked. She shared Aang's look of fear. Sokka broke up the debate. "Guys, I think I found Toph's mom," he shouted. They rushed to a large boulder in the middle of the wreckage. it was too big to move without an earth bender. Aang focused. It took all his concentration, but the boulder flew just enough to reveal Poppy Beifong's broken body underneath.

"Oh my god...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sokka groaned.

"So I guess you know," Toph's voice said suddenly. The group shrank in fear at the knowledge that she had come to.

"Know what? We don't know anything." Sokka lied. He was trying his best, but it was obvious he was a terrible liar.

Toph wasn't convinced. There was no point trying to hide it. "They had it coming," she replied. "Let's go," she said.

"Toph...you...k-killed them?" Katara asked, understandably scared.

Toph laughed. "It was fun," she said, grinning maniacally. "I still want to be friends," she continued, but they didn't seem convinced. "I would hate to add the three of you to my tally," she threatened.

"Toph...they were your own family." Aang answered, trying to keep calm, but he was just as scared as Katara.

Toph didn't seem to react to that, which scared them even more. "I wanted to leave," she explained, her voice void of all compassion. "They tried to stop me. This is the result," she explained, her voice frighteningly chilly.

The three of them visibly shivered.

"And what about you?" Toph questioned. "Do you intend to turn me in to the Earth King?" she asked. She would surely be sentenced to death for committing murder on this large a scale. "You know I can't let you do that," she said.

Normally Aang would've agreed to do so, but he couldn't. "No Toph...I...we need you."

"Very well then, so we all agree to forget about any unfortunate happenings that may have occured this evening," she said cooly with a smug smile. She had Team Avatar in the palm of her hands.

Katara against her better judgment spoke up. "What if someone finds out?"

Toph looked directly at her. "I wouldn't worry about that," she replied. "It's not like you're going to tell anyone," she added. The threat was clear. "I mean, I'm an only child. I'll never know what it's like to lose a sibling."

Katara's eyes widened in horror. "Y...You wouldn't!"

"I will do what I must," Toph replied. "But if you be a good girl and keep your mouth shut, I don't expect it to come to that."

"You'd kill my brother to save yourself?" She asked.

Toph's expression got serious. "Katara, I'd kill the whole damn Water Tribe if I had to," she replied.

Katara gulped. She wanted to say Toph was insane, but she'd likely get killed over that.

Toph sensed the fear in Katara, by feeling a noticeable rise in her heart beat. She laughed maniacally. "We have an understanding, then?" she asked the older girl.

"Y..Yeah, I won't tell anyone." She stammered.

Toph smiled. It felt good to control people like this. She was sure that with the right prodding, she could even have the Avatar wrapped around her finger. She turned to Aang. "And you won't say anything, because I can sense how you feel about Katara," she said. "You wouldn't want anything... bad to happen to her," she threatened.

"W...What do you know about me and her?" Aang asked.

Katara gulped. Now she was under the gun. "It's obvious, Twinkle-Toes," she said with a grin. "Your heartbeat goes up every time you look at her," Toph explained. "So obviously you really care about her," she said.

"N...No it doesn't!" Aang answered defensively. He was lying though, his feelings for Katara ran very deep.

Toph advanced on him. "Who are you trying to convince?" she asked. "Me, or yourself?" She decided to test her theory. She stamped the ground, and Katara sank to her knees.

"I...I don't have feelings like that." Aang answered, trying his best not to give away he was lying.

Toph didn't buy it. She stamped her foot again, and Katara sank to her waist. It was like General Fong all over again.

"No...please...you don't need to do this Toph."

"Convince me," Toph ordered. Aang looked at her with pleading eyes. Katara struggled to get out to no avail. Toph smiled. After a tense moment of silence, she stamped again. Katara was now stuck up to her chest.

Toph smiled at Aang's sadness. "Come on, Aang. What's her life worth to you?" she asked coldly

"Everything...please...Toph, I'm begging you, don't go through with this...I'll do anything." Aang begged.

Toph seemed to think it over. "I can't breathe!" Katara cried. Toph laughed at Katara's peril. "Would you allow me to make Katara my slave girl?" she asked.

"What exactly does that mean?" Aang asked, a little weary.

Toph smiled. "It means she will obey me. Anything I tell her to do, she will do it." Toph explained. At this point, Katara herself was more than willing to concede to this demand. "I'll do it," she managed to choke out. Toph ignored her. "What's it gonna be, Aang? She can't breathe," Toph taunted.

"Even if its something humilating?" Aang asked.

Toph smiled. "Yes, even if it's humiliating. For example, if I tell her to fondle herself, she will," Toph explained.

Aang sighed. "...All right...it's a deal."

Toph smirked, full of pride and cockiness. Katara was hers to do as she pleased...

To be continued...


	3. No Choice In The Matter

_Last Time_

_Katara gulped. Now she was under the gun. "It's obvious, Twinkle-Toes," she said with a grin. "Your heartbeat goes up every time you look at her," Toph explained. "So obviously you really care about her," she said._

_"N...No it doesn't!" Aang answered defensively. He was lying though, his feelings for Katara ran very deep._

_Toph advanced on him. "Who are you trying to convince?" she asked. "Me, or yourself?" She decided to test her theory. She stamped the ground, and Katara sank to her knees._

_"I...I don't have feelings like that." Aang answered, trying his best not to give away he was lying. _

_Toph didn't buy it. She stamped her foot again, and Katara sank to her waist. It was like General Fong all over again._

_"No...please...you don't need to do this Toph."_

_"Convince me," Toph ordered. Aang looked at her with pleading eyes. Katara struggled to get out to no avail. Toph smiled. After a tense moment of silence, she stamped again. Katara was now stuck up to her chest._

_Toph smiled at Aang's sadness. "Come on, Aang. What's her life worth to you?" she asked coldly_

_"Everything...please...Toph, I'm begging you, don't go through with this...I'll do anything." Aang begged. _

_Toph seemed to think it over. "I can't breathe!" Katara cried. Toph laughed at Katara's peril. "Would you allow me to make Katara my slave girl?" she asked._

_"What exactly does that mean?" Aang asked, a little weary. _

_Toph smiled. "It means she will obey me. Anything I tell her to do, she will do it." Toph explained. At this point, Katara herself was more than willing to concede to this demand. "I'll do it," she managed to choke out. Toph ignored her. "What's it gonna be, Aang? She can't breathe," Toph taunted._

_"Even if its something humiliating?" Aang asked._

_Toph smiled. "Yes, even if it's humiliating. For example, if I tell her to fondle herself, she will," Toph explained._

_Aang sighed. "...All right...it's a deal."_

_Toph smirked, full of pride and cockiness. Katara was hers to do as she pleased..._

_End Flashback_

"Do you understand what Aang has just agreed to?" she asked of Katara

"Kind of.." Katara choked out.

Toph decided she had drug this out long enough. She grabbed Katara's shoulder and pulled her out of the ground.

Katara took in some deep breaths to regain her air.

Toph looked down at her. "First things first," she said. "You will dress in Earth Kingdom Green from now on," she ordered.

"What's wrong with what I have?" She asked, confused.

Toph glared at her. "Do you dare to question your mistress?" she growled.

"No...Toph." Katara answered meekly.

"That's Mistress Toph to you," Toph corrected. "And another thing, hand over your necklace," she commanded,

"Why do you want it?" Aang asked, curious himself.

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes, I'm not getting rid of it. She just needs to wear something more... appropriate to her new status," Toph replied. She glanced at Katara. "Now, hand it over," she ordered.

Katara very reluctantly did so.

"See?" Toph asked. "Was that so hard?" She asked almost mockingly as she put Katara's necklace in her pocket. Toph looked her new slave over. "Now, what next?" she asked aloud.

Katara couldn't tell if it was a serious question or not, and not wanting to incur Toph's anger any further, elected to remain silent. "First thing tomorrow morning, we are getting you a haircut," Toph said finally.

"Mistress, can I ask you something?" Katara queried, trying to pick her words carefully.

"What is your question?" Toph asked. Her tone had softened somewhat. She knew her servant wasn't trying to defy her so she knew it was fine to give her a little leeway in questioning her.

"Well why exactly do you want me to get a haircut and dress in Earth Kingdom Green? I know I have to do it, I just want to know why." Katara answered.

Sokka meanwhile sighed. He wished he could do something to help his little sister. He hated seeing her look so powerless.

Toph put a hand on her new slave's shoulder. "You need to have an appearance that is befitting of a Beifong servant," Toph answered. "Now as to your hair, I'm only going to shorten it a little," she added, with a hint of smugness in her voice. She liked controlling every aspect of Katara's life.

"Yes...master." Katara murmured softly.

Toph pulled a necklace with a boar on it from her pocket. "Here, put this on," she commanded, handing it to Katara. "It will let everyone know of your status as a Beifong servant," she explained before a smug grin crossed her face as she realized what Katara had called her. "Oh, and thanks for calling me master. It's rather appropriate." She giggled.

Katara nodded demurely slipping it on where her Water Tribe necklace once was.

"Let's find an inn and get some sleep," Toph suggested. She sent a knowing look at Katara. "You're gonna have a long day tomorrow," she said. A few moments of silence then passed as they wordlessly boarded Appa.

Toph looked at Katara suggestively as a devious new plan formed in her mind as they climbed on Appa. "You're sleeping with me from now on," she decided.

Sokka shot Toph a quick glare as Aang put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "It's okay..she just wants Katara to do stuff for her so she won't spill about her parents." He whispered, trying to reassure the older of the two Southern Water Tribe members.

"I know..but Katara's never been one to let people boss her around Aang." Sokka whispered back.

Katara looked at Toph in innocent confusion at her last statement.

"What's with the confusion?" Toph asked. Katara recoiled in surprise. Even though Toph couldn't physically see her face, it was like she knew just what Katara's thoughts or facial expressions were. It was almost terrifying to think that Toph's grip on her was that absolute.

"What did you mean sleep with you, Mistress?" Katara asked. She knew she had to do everything Toph asked of her, but she wanted to make sure she understood every command as well.

Sokka groaned at the title Katara used for Toph. Hearing his sweet little sister refer to the blind earthbender like she was some kind of godly being made him sick to his stomach.

"I meant exactly what I said," Toph replied. "You will sleep in my bed with me." She then turned her attention to Aang and Sokka. "And you two don't need to worry about Katara's position. She won't have any problem following my instructions." she said. She then stared straight at Katara. "Will you?" she asked.

"No...master." Katara answered quietly. She hated feeling so powerless, but she had a feeling Toph liked it that way.

"See, she accepts her position," Toph said. She had a lightbulb and she decided to test her new slave's loyalty. "For example, Katara, I want you to freeze your brother for the rest of the ride," she ordered. She meant no real harm to the rest of her team, she just wanted to make sure that they knew that she was in charge of the team and commanded total respect.

Katara's eyes widened in horror. "I...I can't hurt my own brother." She murmured softly.

Toph smiled. "Oh, Katara, so cute. Still thinking you have a choice in this matter." She taunted. It almost made her giddy to see Katara so frightened at the prospect of being ordered to freeze her own sibling, but she was only doing this so Katara knew she was in charge, but her new slave would learn that soon enough.

Katara's face wore a terrified expression. Toph couldn't really want her to do this, could she? Her fears however were quickly realized moments later. "Now, I want to see a Sokkacicle right now, so I suggest you get to freezing." Toph snapped.

"But...I...I can't. He's my family." Katara protested.

"And I'm your master," Toph shot back.

Toph frowned as Katara continued to hesitate, and to everyone's surprise, Toph didn't say a word. She quietly clenched her fist as she stared at Katara. "You live to obey me," Katara suddenly heard inside her head. "You're one purpose in life is to fulfill my every request," she heard Toph say, only Toph wasn't actually speaking but rather using a form of subliminal messaging to speak to Katara in her own mind.

"What are you?" her voice trailed off. "You will freeze your brother from his feet to his neck," Toph's voice commanded inside her head in a soft, silky and mesmerizing tone.

"What...what if I don't?" Katara answered, figuring she might as well know her consequences.

Toph seemed to mull it over. "If you don't, well, you remember that sinking feeling, don't you?" she asked cruelly. She flashed Katara an evil smile in reality, as if to say, "Yes, I'll do it again, and you won't survive it this time." as a warning for her to comply to her wishes.

"...You'd kill me if I don't freeze my brother?" Katara asked, letting her resistance fade, knowing she had no choice.

Toph nodded. "Oh, I'd hate for it to come to that, you're such pleasant company," she replied. She didn't want to kill Katara like she did her parents, but she would do it if Katara became too much of a problem for her to want to deal with.

"...Tell me what I exist for." Katara answered, wanting Toph to repeat her earlier messages. Her desire to fight Toph's demands was fading, slowly being replaced by the desire to obey Toph, no matter what she was asked to do.

Toph smiled. Aang and Sokka viewed the proceedings with a sense of fear, they knew Katara was giving in to Toph fully. "You live to obey me," Toph replied. "Your one purpose in life is to fulfill my every request." Toph smiled. She could tell by Katara's expression that it was working, almost as though she wanted to become her servant.

"I...live to obey you." Katara replied softly, the words coming out slowly, but as she relaxed and gave in to Toph's control, they came in a more natural flow.

Toph stared at Katara expectantly. "What is your one purpose in life?" she asked. She wanted to test her servant and make sure she was now totally loyal to her.

"To serve your every request..." Katara answered. She could figuratively feel her free will slipping away with every word. But surprisingly, she didn't care. It was as though she wanted to live the rest of her life following Toph's orders.

Toph smiled as she nodded. "So what are you going to do next?" she questioned, testing her loyalty once again.

"Freeze my brother.." Katara replied, looking directly at Toph.

"And who owns you?" Toph asked, knowing the answer, but she wanted to hear it come from Katara herself.

"You Toph...my mistress." Katara answered, in an almost blank monotone.

Toph smiled. "Very good," she said happily. She then looked at Sokka with an evil smile. "Proceed, Katara." She cooed in command to her new slave.

"I have no mind of my own...you control me in every way.." Katara replied, wanting to both please and amuse Toph.

Toph smiled. "Very good," she complimented. "Now you understand your place," she said as she continued to watch Katara smiling in triumph as Katara went for her water pouch, making a mental note to try her new technique on Aang some time as well..

"I'm to serve you forever aren't I?" Katara asked as her eyes dulled over a little. The bright, cheerful shine in her blue eyes began fading, becoming a darker almost haunting shade of blue as they also began to take on a more solid look as well.

"Yes," Toph replied. She smiled as she realized she had Katara right where she wanted her as she sensed the darkening lifeless look in her eyes. She knew Katara would do anything, no matter what it was now.

Katara looked to Toph wordlessly, awaiting her next order.

Toph's grin seemed to get wider by the second. "You know what to do," she said. Katara nodded, and unconsciously went for her water pouch.

Katara unconsciously shed a tear as she shot a quick freezing blast of water at Sokka, which quickly froze him in place from the neck down.

Toph clapped as she watched the show. Sokka's teeth began chattering. "Now, that was just the first test, and I'd say you passed with flying colors," she said as she turned to Katara.

"First test?" She asked, beginning to dread what was in store next. She thought she'd only have to freeze her brother to prove her loyalty.

"Now, for your next trick, I'd like you to freeze yourself," she commanded. Toph's voice was calm, as though she expected Katara to have a hint of doubt so she could easily dispel it from her mind.

"Freeze myself? Why?" She asked, confused.

"Who owns you?" Toph asked, her voice smooth as silk.

"You Toph." Katara answered in an eerily calm tone.

"Who's duty is it to lay down their life to me on a whim no matter what their asked to do?" Toph asked.

"Mine." Katara answered quietly.

Toph smiled. "Very good." She praised. She knew that Katara responded well to praise so she was using that to keep her under her thumb until the team knew that she was in charge.

Aang struggled to stay calm. He had been hoping that Toph would see reason. But it was not to be. He knew he had to be careful with how he spoke to her though, or he'd be putting himself in danger, so for the time being he stayed quiet.

"Now, prove your loyalty to me and freeze yourself," Toph commanded with a light giggle of amusement.

Katara nodded and carefully shot a freezing water blast at herself, becoming frozen from the neck down just as Sokka was.

Toph smiled. She now had two living popsicles. Katara's teeth did not chatter nearly as much as Sokka's, but it did not change the fact that if she did not unfreeze, she would not last long. Aang knew this from experience. He could remain silent no longer as he took in a deep breath to speak to his new teammate.

"Toph please..your gonna kill both of them, please...let Katara unfreeze herself and Sokka." Aang begged.

Toph smirked. "So what? Katara's life is mine, to do with as I please," she replied. But she thought about it. This was a lot like earlier, when she was making Katara sink into the earth. "What's her life worth to you?" she asked slyly. She wanted to have a little fun with the young Avatar as she slowly broke him down both spiritually and mentally.

"Everything Toph...she's the first person I saw when I came out of the iceberg...we...we have a special bond." Aang pleaded to her.

Toph realized that once again, she had Aang on the spot. She already had a feeling how Aang felt toward the Water Tribe girl, but she was going to force him to admit his feelings, and the fact that Katara was a frozen witness was too good to pass up. "I'll tell you what," she said.

"Go on.." Aang prodded softly.

Toph smiled she clenched her fist while she explained her demand. "If you admit right now, how you truly feel about Katara, I'll allow her to unfreeze herself," she replied.

"And...if I don't, you'll let her freeze won't you?" Aang asked softly, dreading her answer.

"Maybe," Toph replied. "She could be a valuable body guard, after all." She chuckled softly, milking this for all it was worth.

"There must be another way...I...I don't want to admit my feelings, not like this." Aang whispered, hoping that his honesty would sway Toph, but it was to no avail as proven by her next statement.

"Then I guess Katara will freeze to death," Toph replied. "Think of it, right now, she can still breathe, but I could always order her to freeze her self all the way," Toph threatened. "Do you really want to be responsible for her death?" she asked before another thought came to her.

To twist the knife further, Toph quipped, "Come to think of it, Katara would make a lovely ice statue." She sneered

"She wouldn't do that...I know it." Aang whispered.

Toph smirked. "Oh yeah?" she asked. She snapped her fingers, and ice progressed to Katara's chin.

"I...I can't." Aang whispered.

"Very well then," Toph said. She turned to Katara. "Unfreeze yourself," she commanded.

Katara nodded, unfreezing herself from the ice, taking a few deep breaths.

"Now I want you to freeze yourself slowly starting at your feet and all the way to your head till your entire body is covered in ice." Toph commanded.

"Yes master." Katara answered as she froze her feet, shivering but stopped, figuring her master wanted this to be dragged out.

"Now, Aang, are you sure you don't have feelings for Katara?" Toph asked.

"Katara...please you don't need to do this. Your your own person..don't let Toph boss you around." Aang pleaded with her.

Toph slowly closed her fist as she again mentally spoke to Katara. "Tell Aang you love being frozen," Toph ordered. "Tell him you love the feeling of being covered in ice, and smile while you freeze yourself," she ordered.

"Yes master." Katara nodded.

Toph nodded. It was like Katara's brain was clay. "Go ahead Katara," she said.

"Aang...I do this because I love it. I love being frozen...I love the feeling of being totally covered in ice. The more ice I'm covered in, the happier I am." Katara told him, waiting for Toph's order to keep freezing herself.

"You see Aang?" Toph asked. "Katara's will is my will."

"What does that mean?" Aang asked as fortunately for him, Katara remained only frozen at her feet.

Toph decided to answer with a demonstration. "Katara, dear, continue freezing yourself," she said.

"Slowly or quickly, Mistress?" Katara asked happily.

"Slowly," Toph ordered. She wanted to drag out Aang's torment for as long as she could.

"Your wish is my command, Mistress Toph." Katara answered, sighing serenely as she smiled, freezing her legs.

Toph looked at Aang, who watched in disbelief. "Now, this can stop once you admit your feelings," she said slyly.

Aang couldn't just watch as he ran to Katara. "Please Katara, don't do it." He begged. Katara, despite her tranced state, could almost sense her mistress' orders as she froze Aang's arms, hands and legs.

Toph laughed as Aang began shivering. "Katara," she said, "I think it's time to freeze your waist," she ordered.

"Yes Mistress. Did I please you by freezing him?" She asked, sounding like a child wanting approval from a parent for doing something on their own.

"Yes," Toph answered. "Now he has a better seat to watch your freezing," Toph said.

Katara smiled demurely as she froze her waist, letting out a peaceful sigh.

"Now Aang," Toph continued, "is there anything you want to say to our little ice sculpture in the making?" she asked.

"She couldn't possibly want to freeze to death..." Aang murmured.

Toph shrugged. "What she wants does not matter," she replied. "Does it, Katara?" she asked.

"Yes...my mind is yours Toph." Katara answered.

"Come on, Aang, admit it. It's easy," Toph said. "Three simple words." She taunted before a sly smile crossed her face as she thought of the perfect way to demoralize Aang as she again clenched her fist to mentally communicate with Katara.

"Tell Aang that you wouldn't mind dying this way, by freezing to death." she mentally commanded.

"What about dying like this master?" She asked, wanting more info.

"It's the perfect way for you to die, since you love being frozen," Toph answered.

"Do I want to die Mistress?" Katara asked softly.

Toph smiled wickedly, loving that Katara would happily end her own life if she was asked to. "Yes," she said. "If you have to, you would love to die this way," she intoned.

"Yes Master.." Katara answered.

Toph smiled as she turned to Aang. "Go ahead, say you love her," she ordered but the young Air Nomad remained silent.

Getting no answer from Aang, she nodded to Katara. "Go ahead, tell him." She smirked before she decided to twist the knife a bit more and spoke up again to her devoted servant. "Oh, and freeze your stomach while your at it," she said with a giggle.

"Yes Master." Katara answered, turning to Aang. "I want to die Aang. And if I have to die, I want to die by freezing to death. I love being frozen so this is the perfect way for me to die. I would love to die freezing to death." She answered, happily freezing her stomach.

Toph knocked on the solid ice that now was Katara's belly. "She's running out of space to freeze," Toph taunted. "It won't be much longer til you're girlfriend's an ice block."

"Your sick...your twisted...your demented." Aang growled softly.

"Why thank you," Toph replied. She smiled as she realized his defenses were breaking down. "Katara, would you be a doll and freeze your chest?" she asked. Unknown to Aang, she had no intention of letting Katara die, she just wanted to help him admit his feelings for Katara while breaking him down at the same time. It was the only way to prove that she was the unquestioned leader of Team Avatar.

"Of course Master." Katara smiled cutely despite her controlled state and froze her chest.

Toph smiled as she viewed the proceedings. "Come on, Aang. You can do it," Toph said, offering twisted encouragement.

"You just enjoy me suffering don't you?" Aang growled.

"Aang, you're missing the point. This isn't about making you suffer," Toph replied. "I'm just trying to help you admit your true feelings, but if you insist, Katara freeze your neck, please."

Katara nodded, freezing her neck with a smile.

Toph looked at Aang with a smile. "You don't have a lot of time left," she said. "Come on, you know you have feelings for her. I know you have feelings for her. Must we drag this out?" She asked mockingly.

"How do you know that without me saying anything?" Aang asked in surprise.

Toph smirked. "I have my ways," she replied. "Come on, admit it, or else Katara's going to be one beautiful statue," she warned.

"You wouldn't.." Aang whispered.

"Have you not learned anything yet?" Toph asked, her voice dripping sarcasm. "Tsk Tsk," she said. "You continue to test me."

"Katara...please...don't listen..." Aang begged, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Katara...please...don't listen," Toph mocked Aang's frightened tone of voice perfectly in smug amusement. "Don't you get it, I control her. She lives to please me." She mulled it over, smirking at Aang, knowing just how to prolong their little game. "Katara, would you be so kind as to freeze to your chin?" she asked, with a slightly innocent tone of voice. Yet it was not so innocent to disguise the fact that there was something very wrong here.

Katara smiled in a creepy yet sweet way as she froze her chin.

Toph continued to prod Aang. "Come on, Aang, this is starting to bore me. Just admit how you truly feel." She said in a bit of a lazy drawl.

Katara looked at Toph in confusion. "Really Mistress?" She asked. The last thing she wanted was to bore her master.

"No, you aren't boring me," she said, to reassure Katara without having to look at her. She continued to focus on Aang. Aang tried to stand his ground, and much to Toph's amusement, still kept silent. "Nothing to say, very well then," she said. "Katara, freeze up to your nose," she said.

Katara nodded, though deep down she could feel her heart break for Aang as she froze her nose.

Toph continued to milk the scene for all it's worth. "Aang, I'm going to count down from 5," she said. "If you don't tell Katara how you feel, I will tell her to finish the job," She taunted.

"Toph, come on, what does this prove?" Sokka asked, having finally seen enough.

Toph almost forgot Sokka was still there, but given his extended silence, it was understandable. "This proves plenty," she replied. "It proves your sister is mine in every way." She exhaled. "But this doesn't concern you." She turned to Aang. "5," she began.

"No...don't do it." Aang begged.

"4," Toph counted.

Aang growled, trying his best to will himself free of the ice Katara trapped him in.

"3," Toph continued. "Come on, Aang. Three little words." She teased in twisted amusement.

"No...I shouldn't be forced. I should admit them when I'm ready.." Aang defended, unknowingly giving Toph an opening against him.

"So you admit there is something," Toph replied. "But what? What could it be?" She mockingly asked, but still Aang remained mute, Getting no response, she continued her countdown. "2..." She drawled, smiling coldly.

Katara observed with interest, wondering if Aang would crack. If not, she didn't mind freezing to death in ice. That was what she wanted.

Aang stood his ground, hoping Toph would stop this but his hopes were in vain as Toph gave him a twisted smirk.

"You're really going to let her freeze?" Toph asked. "Very well, then, 1." With that, she looked at Katara and snapped her fingers, smiling sweetly at her.

Katara unconsciously shed a tear or two as part of her true personality shined through before she finished the job, freezing herself the rest of the way.

Toph couldn't help but notice Katara's tears. "Aang," she taunted. "Shame on you. You let Katara down."

Aang looked up at her as the ice seemed to taunt him as it slowly engulfed Katara's form totally.

"I'd say you have about 2 minutes before she runs out of air," Toph cut in. "Tick tock," she taunted. Little did Aang realize what she was truly doing. She was setting up to totally control him, just as she had done with Katara.

"Aang...just say it man.." Sokka cut in anxiously.

As Aang debated it, Toph began working her magic. She looked directly into Aang's eyes. "You will submit to me," she said subconsciously.

"...Submit?" Aang asked in his mind, as he agonized over Katara in reality.

"You live to serve me," Toph said. It was as though she was attempting to massage him.

"But...Katara..." Aang started.

"Will die if you don't submit," Toph's telepathic voice finished.

"How can I save her...please Toph.." Aang begged. His spirit was clearly near it's breaking point, and it was obvious now that he'd do anything to in his mind save Katara.

Externally, Toph continued to pressure him. "Admit how you feel," she said softly.

"Out loud or like this?" Aang asked in mental reply.

"Out loud," Toph's telepathic voice urged.

"All right...I'll say it." Aang at last relented.

"So tell her," Toph said

"Katara...from the moment we met...I've been in love with you." Aang told Katara, though he doubted she could hear him in her frozen state.

"See was that so hard?" Toph asked. Telepathically, she said, "Now you are mine, Avatar."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in reply mentally while out loud he answered, "Yes...yes it was."

Toph snapped her fingers, allowing Katara to break free of her icy prison. "Oh, go ahead and unfreeze Sokka too," she said, not wanting to give Aang her answer just yet.

"Yes Master." Katara replied, unfreezing her brother.

Toph snickered as Aang and Katara embraced. "Wow, I can't believe how easy that was." She taunted.

"Whattya mean?" Aang asked.

Toph laughed. "This whole time, I've been breaking you down mentally so I can control you, just like Katara," she explained.

"How did you..." Aang and Sokka asked together, dumbfounded.

Toph smirked. "I have my ways," she replied.

Katara nodded her agreement. Her master was far more powerful than even Aang understood and shouldn't be trifled with.

"So...what if I don't submit?" Aang asked mentally.

"I can always have her freeze herself again," she answered. "Or maybe throw herself off Appa." She threatened, chuckling darkly.

"You can't be serious...I...we need her!" Aang replied, in both shock and fear.

Toph seemed unaffected. "Then I would advise you to submit," she replied

"If...I submit, then what?" Aang asked, clearly desperate.

"I'll spare Katara, and you can serve me together," Toph answered.

"...All right...you win." Aang replied, with a heavy sigh.

Toph smiled. This was perfect. The Avatar at her beck and call. "Kneel before me, my loyal servants," she commanded.

Aang and Katara both complied without a second thought.

Toph grinned widely. The Avatar and a Waterbending master at her every whim. She was totally untouchable.

To be continued...


End file.
